You'll remain in my heart forever
by Sandroline
Summary: Bella is changed into a vampire without the Cullen's knowledge.She gained immortality but lost everything along the way.Maybe a run with the past and a future to take care of,where will Bella's destiny lead her to?


Love Heals Everything The beginning of my end

_**Bella's point of view**_.

How could he say that to me .Now, I know that I am a total reject. The tears were sparkling in my cheeks. I could feel his words ripping me again and again. Jacob was my only friend. His presence comforted me. Now even he ignored her, life was turning into hell. With great courage I walked to the meadow where Edward had revealed his true self. He haunted her dreams and every moment without him tormented me. The meadow looked beautiful in the moonlight. I sat down near the woods and begin crying my heart out. I was caught unaware when a cold hand touched me; it sent shivers through my body. I turned to look at Victoria whose face was filled with grimace.

"_Ah! I never thought I could get you so easily. You practically walked into my arms. Today I will take my revenge."_

"Re… for what?"

"_James was my mate and Edward who was your mate killed him. Do you think I will forgive both of you easily? If you thought so then, you are wrong."_

"I am not Edward's mate. He left me."I sobbed.

"_Oh, did he? Don't you know that our kind has the gift of learning about each others' mates and I am sure he was yours."_

She tied my wrists and put me on her back. She carried me to Charlie's house. She pulled me to his room where I had left him sleeping without peace as I knew because of me.

"_This is my plan. First, I torment you by killing your father before your eyes and then I torment your mate by taping the way your face looks when you are killed."_

I shrieked when she revealed this horrible plan. Now I knew one thing before I died that Edward loved me. But it was the last thing I was going to know as I was going to lose everything now. I saw the horrible sight as she killed my father with great happiness. Then she started advancing towards me. First she put on a video camera then positioned herself behind my neck.

"_This is for you Edward." _

She said that and bit me. The pain was killing me and I retreated towards the back of my mind. It seemed to work as I couldn't feel anything else after that and my eyes were closing. I could hear an unfamiliar voice.

"I hope that she will be alright. Jesse, what do you feel? She is my cousin after all. I don't regret killing that bitch that destroyed her family."

I opened my eyes and saw a girl who was almost 19 staring at me with concern. A hottie was standing next to her. His arm wrapped around her waist. She asked me whether I was alright.

"Who are you? How did you save me? And where am I?"

She answered my entire questions one after the other.

"Slow down Bella, if I may call you that. I am Suzanne, Suze for you and this is my husband Jesse Silvia. We had come to Forks to deliver some news to you. I was sent by my mother who is a cousin of Renee your mother. We arrived in time to pull that bitch off you but she bit both of us and we all are vampires now. I am a mediator which means I can see ghosts. So to save you I had to take you to Shadowland. The important news is that Renee is dead and you have to attend the funeral."

"No…"I shrieked. I ran now that I was a vampire I was really fast. I stopped and saw where I was and saw that I had subconsciously returned to the Cullen house. I had lost everything. There was no will to live in me. I had no reason to live. Everything I loved was snatched-my mom; my dad; Jake, my best friend and Edward, the love of my life my only reason to live. I sobbed and sobbed but no tears came. I didn't know where to go. I didn't know what to do. Maybe I could ask my cousin to kill me. Yes, that is a good idea and I started walking back.

_**Bella's point of view**_

My body was shaking as Suzanne and Jesse refused to kill me. I broke down in Jesse's arms and sobbed uncontrollably. My brown hair was messed up and they convinced me to start a new life by saying that my parents would have wanted me to do that. All kinds of memories flew at me. I calmed down and asked Suze to burn down Charlie's house so that foul play won't be suspected and everyone would believe that I too died in that tragedy. The sight of my house being burned with Charlie in it gave me a reason to live. If I had the whole eternity, I might as well give it some meaning by dedicating my life to saving others.

_5 years later._

I took an online medical course and got my degree. And today was going to be my first day at work as an intern in New Life Hospital. I was pretending to be Isabella Silvia, sister of Silvia who was a resident here. He drove me to the hospital in his silver Honda Civic. My sister Suze, being a mediator had lots of powers other than seeing ghosts. She could change her appearance and travel through dimensions and the most useful one she could see the future as Alice and she was a total shopaholic like Alice and unlike me. I had the hardest luck in the Suze started designing dresses and began a brand called "Eternity's Charm". Some charm, I honestly loved them both. I got out of the car and took a deep breath, even though it was not exactly needed. I walked with Jesse to the Doctor under whom I would be working. He was a very reputed surgeon. Jesse was standing next to me and calming me down. Soon my resident was standing before me. He had same bronze hair, butter-scotch eyes and pale skin. Oh my god, this couldn't be true. Maybe I was thinking about him a bit too much and imagined everyone around me except my cousin and her husband to be him….Edward. Cool down, Bella. He doesn't know that you are changed. He never really loved you and remember he played with your emotions and life. I looked into his eyes and said as calmly as I could "Hi, I am Isabella Silvia, your new intern." Jesse smiled feeling relieved that I was comfortable. His beeper was beeping so he kissed me on my cheek and ran to start his work. Edward looked at me unbelievingly and after a moment's thought he said "Nice to meet you Mrs. Silvia." I burst out laughing for the first time after years. Surely, he didn't think that I was Jesse's wife. His expression told me that he was. I quickly apologized for my outburst and explained that I was Jesse's sister.

Edward's Point of View

I had never thought that I would see her again. Some five years ago, she had died in a fire. I had immediately asked the Volturi to kill me but, they were not convinced. Carlisle persuaded me to try my hand at medicine. I had thrown my life into medicine and it gave me some happiness when I could save someone's loved ones. But Isabella reminded me of my love, Bella. She was a vampire, that was easily recognizable and her brother was also a vampire but both were vegetarians. I couldn't read her thoughts which annoyed me to no end. I finally decided to ask her.

"Um… Miss Silvia do you know why I cannot read your minds usually I can usually figure it out."

Her worried face was making me dare to hope that maybe by some chance l could find my Bella and apologize.

Bella's Point of view.

I was startled by his sudden question. I knew that he suspected something so I just ignored his questions and put forth another one.

"Well, maybe I am good at controlling my power, Mr. Mason or should I say Cullen."

"How the hell did you know that? I could assign you paper work for 5 years…."

"Which I could possibly finish in two days. If that is what you want I will ask your secretary to give me all your paperwork. Bye"

I waved and walked towards all those paperwork before he could get more suspicious. After a week, I walked into Jesse's office and sobbed. He took me into his arms and a worried expression shot into his face.

"Is that Mason such a terrible boss. I could probably teach him a lesson or request to transfer you to some better doctor maybe they might even allow me to do the honors."

I looked into his eyes and said "No, he just brought back old memories. I know that I should move on but his memories just hold me back hoping that one day he will return but now I know that he is a workaholic and cares about nothing but his work. Maybe I should leave this city. Yes, that is a good idea. I will go to some remote and far away place for some days and then we can all return. Bye"

_**Jesse's point of view**_

When she was talking she stopped sobbing and slowly towards the end of her speech she calmed herself. She was talking more to herself than me. But I agreed that she should take a vacation. Now I knew the person who had given her so much pain. I was not going to forgive him for treating my sister-in law really but was more like my sister so badly. She would never be a normal person anymore, not that she was, but she had lost something. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen was going to pay. I took out my cell and called a person always willing to help "Hello….."


End file.
